King Candy/Gallery
Images of King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Animation HELLOOOO!!!.JPG|"Hellooo, my royal subjects!" wreckitralphrosterracebillcandy.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill at the opening ceremony of the Random Roster Race wreckitralphcapkingcandybill.png|King Candy in his racing attire Kingbillshock.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill witnessing the destruction Ralph caused tumblr_mh4xhpl3a21rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy on his throne tumblr_mh4xi0SZtG1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill becoming suspicious of Ralph's presence in Sugar Rush tumblr_mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1_1280.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill KingCandy-e1352178463940.jpg|King Candy disappointed at Ralph going "turbo" tumblr_mh4xilB9vm1rk2y0po1_1280.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill confronting Ralph with the Oreo guards tumblr_mdhwf8SOZ71r7kjuyo7_1280.png|King Candy with Ralph Garlic breath.JPG|"Beyond the halitosis" Turbo-Tastic!.png|Turbo in his old game Turbo_Twins.png|Turbo with the Racer Twins turbo jealous.png|8-bit Turbo, angry upon seeing people play RoadBlasters. wreckitralph12346.jpg|King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan confronting Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mhm8ffO8to1rm8a0fo2_500.png|"Get them!" tumblr_mhkyyrigXM1qmooxno7_1280.png|King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan, chasing after Ralph and Vanellope tumblr_mbwvycTR1s1r7bf7do2_1280.png|King Candy with Wynchel and Duncan tumblr_me6m6cxGd01qim4fgo7_1280.jpg|King Candy ordering Wynchel and Duncan to find Vanellope Codeswir.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill entering the codes tumblr_mjw0ya8kn91qmooxno8_1280.png|King Candy grabbing a medal code from the winner's cup block Candycode.jpg|King Candy's code tumblr_inline_mhlib4qxQn1qz4rgp.png|King Candy in Sugar Rush's codes wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy in his kart Kingcandyglasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?!" Medalkingcandy.jpg|King Candy returning Ralph's medal tumblr_mhl66rKekM1rhfd6ao1_1280.png|"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?" tumblr_mei4m4dmjv1r0ols4o3_1280.png|King Candy and the subject in a "foreshadow" of when the game's unplugging because of Vanellope Tumblr mk92tmGcvp1rxtfu5o6 1280.png|"I know it's tough Ralph" Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|King Candy trying to delete Vanellope's codes Gdavnjtv.jpg|King Candy locking away the memories of the racers and citizens IMG_1491.png|King Candy with Sweet-Seekers Kingcandy.jpg|A shocked King Candy during the Random Roster Race tumblr_mhkznxZ8hJ1qmooxno8_1280.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope during the Random Roster Race Turbo 5.png|"I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" Grdmliufsz.jpg|King Candy being revealed as Turbo on the jumbo screen Turbo revealed.JPG|Turbo's face becoming 8-bit tumblr_me143cKQ6S1qim4fgo9_1280.jpg|King Candy glitching into Turbo Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg|Turbo revealing his true form to Vanellope tumblr mhjylwWx8b1qh0n97o1 500.png|Turbo grinning evilly at Vanellope Turboram.jpg|Turbo ramming his kart into Vanellope's Kart Kingcandyturboevil.jpg|"End of the line, Glitch!" Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug blocking King Candy's path, prepared to consume him tumblr_mhl76sqQI01rhfd6ao1_500.png|King Candy about to be consumed by a Cy-Bug Turbocybugcandy.jpg|King Candy, as Turbo, in his Cy-Bug form wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10009.jpg|"I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade!" Kingcandybug.jpg|"I should thank you..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10020.jpg|"...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug King Candy chasing after Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10062.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet!" Letswatchherdie.jpg|Ralph in Cy-Bug King Candy's clutches. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10298.jpg|King Candy tries to stop the other Cy-Bugs from flying into the lava light Turbolight.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist the urge to fly into the lava light cybugkingdeath.jpg|Cy-Bug King Candy goes into the light. Turbodeath.png|Turbo screams as gets closer to the light... wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|King Candy finally reaching the light and his death Video games Dikongcandycart.jpg|King Candy's kart featured in Disney INFINITY Concept art New Wreck-It Ralph Concept Art - Charcter Designs 2.jpg|Concept art of King Candy tumblr_mekz3mHnH21qdbhwwo2_1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's kart Wreckitralphdrawings.jpg|Concept art of Wreck-It Ralph characters tumblr_mcpl2yy14k1rjlqpvo6_1280.jpg|Computer graphic picture of King Candy Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o6 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, and the Sugar Rush citizens Tumblr md340yxSKu1r82zt0o5 1280.jpg|Concept art of King Candy in the racing line-up turbo desing.jpg|Turbo concept art desing kingcandycastlewalls.jpg|Concept art of King Candy's palace interior Billcandyart.jpg KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|King Candy and the cops pursue Vanellope and Ralph, by Lorelay Bove. Promotional material King Candy's stats.png|King Candy's stats King Candy Sugar Rush game stats.png|King Candy Sugar Rush Game Stats king-candy.jpg|King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchel, and Duncan in a promotional art wreck-it-ralph-wallpaper_KingCandy-1680x1050.jpg|King Candy wallpaper Merchandise King Candy Racer.jpg|A King Candy figure complete with his race kart/throne pop-kingcandy.jpg|King Candy Pop Vinyl Figure Concept Art of King Candy.png|A King Candy pin 51EMBGyQb+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Sugar Rush'' figure set Wreck-It Ralph - Mystery Set - King Candy ONLY.jpeg|A King Candy pin Kcsodamountinpindisney.jpg|A King Candy Disney Soda Fountain pin Category:Character galleries